Rose Thorns
by JadeGoddess
Summary: Chapter 4 Sequel to Divine Fate The words warned to Shayndel by Folken's mother have been forgotten through the years of happiness with her husband and children but they will come to haunt her as she must make sacrifices to save the place she calls home
1. Shift in the Wind

Rose Thorns

**Chapter One: Shift in the Wind**

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but I own the original characters that I have created.

It started off with a dream; a strange dream. I have always understood my dreams but this one brought out confusion. I am standing in a field somewhere and I see dragons. Then one by one they begin to disappear into thin air. I see a dragon that looks like Alden but I know it isn't him; it is his heir Arndis. I had given him my pendant to save his life. I try to walk towards him but it seems like I can never reach him. Suddenly I feel faint, I am on my hands and knees and I can't breathe.

Call for a doctor, her breathing is shallow

Who is she? Where did she come from?

Have you ever seen her before?

There is a crest on her ring.

Voices were all I could hear. I could not see or feel anything; all I heard were voices. I don't know how long I was unmoved but when I could see the crack of light surfacing from my eyes I did not recognize anything. I blinked a couple of times to stop the coloured spots I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes slowly in circles until I could see a hazy image around me. Very slowly inch by inch I pushed myself onto the elbows and was proceeding to pull my upper body forward when I was forcefully pushed down again.

"Don't try and get up," the oddly dressed female said.

"Too late,"

"Doctor Kanzaki won't be pleased with me if he sees you out of bed,"

"Where is he?" I demanded upon hearing that name.

"He had to step out for a moment but he'll be right back"

"Tell him I want to see him immediately,"

"Yes, yes now lie still," I obeyed wishing her to leave me alone. She fussed for a bit over the bedding and then she finally left the room.

"_Mama," _

_I opened my eyes to see my four year old son Zephyr standing beside my bed holding his twin sister Abira in one hand._

"_What's wrong, darlings?" I asked sitting up on my knees shaking off the ominous feeling of my recent dream._

"_Can we stay with you tonight? The storm is frightening."_

"_Oh yes the lightning is loud isn't it?" I said pulling the covers out for them to climb into. _

_As I held my arms around them, listening to their breathing, I had a feeling of foreboding that was beyond my control. I sensed it in the air; there was a definite change in the wind._

I slowly got up to a sitting position taking several minutes to catch my breath as even a small movement took away so much energy. Pushing the blanket aside, I gripped the metal bars on each side of the bed to push my body off the bed. I wobbled as I set my feet tentatively on the cool floor. I scanned the room for my clothes as I was wearing a distasteful green gown. Spotting them fold neatly on the corner chair, I attempted to move but found my arm was caught. A tube attached to my wrist through a beeping machine. I studied my arm and painfully pulled out the tub. A couple more steps to pick up my clothes and sit down again left me panting for breath. I slowly pulled on my original clothes noticing that there was a cup of some material which contained water. I drank the cool liquid feeling it danced around my throat and flow through my body. I felt refreshed and proceeded to walk slowly towards the door. I stepped out of the room to see the hallway empty. Hushed voices could be heard up ahead as I turned in the opposite direction. My head was spinning as there were so many doors, some locked and others open with people lying on the bed. Was I in an infirmary? There were so many things that were out of place and the sudden realization of not being in Fanelia hit me. I leaned against the wall using my hands to prevent my slip. I deduced that I had been found somewhere else since someone had changed my clothing. Continually to look for an exit, I travelled further down the hall. At last, there was assign marked Exit. Pushing out the door, bright lights blinded me while my feet came in contact with the rough ground. There were trees lined along a wide road. I walked to the paving and turned to see where I had come from. It was a fairly large house, that it almost blotched the sun.

How do I find what I am looking for?

Follow your instincts

Hiro Kanzaki

"What do you mean she's not there!" I yelled.

"I told her to stay still and then I went to find you," the nurse said back.

"She could be anywhere," Hiro swore under his breath and made a quick dash to the patient's room. The gown was discarded on the chair and her other strange clothing was missing. I started to pace around the room when a flicker of something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

Shayndel

_After I turned the children to bed, I found myself unable to fall asleep. In middle of the night, I found myself wondering the gardens. I was grateful for the robe that I had thrown over my nightgown as I treaded through the dewy grass barefoot. The moon was full and glowing in all its glory and the stars winked throughout the sky. Entranced by the sight, time passed by me unbeknownst. At last, I took my gaze off the sky and proceeded back to bed. I was turning a corner, not aware of my surroundings when a long dark shadow fell over me. I halted and forced my eyes to seek the half shadowed figure standing before me. I didn't' need to see the face to realize who it was. His tall lanky form and broad shoulders was something I longed to hold onto and these several months found me speechless to muster a word. Following the desire of my heart, I took a step forward._

"_Are you real or just a dream?  
"I could not be real if I wasn't standing in front of you,"_

"_Show me,"_

_Without a second word from me, He pulled me into his arms and took off. His wings opened so fast, I barely registered that I was flying high up in the air. The speed and wind exhilarated me. After a whirlwind above, we finally landed where now the ground seemed very unstable. I grabbed a fist of his tunic to prevent me from falling._

"_Are you convinced?" he asked slipping his arms around my waist._

"_I think…even in a dream you would still be real to me,"_

_He pulled me closer and captured my mouth into a kiss that left me feeling breathless and weak in my knees. Good thing he was holing me up. Silence was logically followed for we both knew what was in our hearts. He has returned to me._

Hiro

Where was she going?

I kept my distance from her as she walked like she knew where she was going. From the look of her appearance, it was obvious she wasn't from here yet she was leading me to a place that struck a familiar chord with me. We were at the race track where my sister would come and practice running. Her figure dwarfed compared to the size of the stadium. The sun was just beginning to set and the colours of the horizon shone on her hair.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her back still facing me.

"You left the hospital. If I didn't catch you out from the window, who knows what could happen to you!"

"That's not the only reason or else I would be facing that nurse of yours," she replied turning to face me.

When she was brought into the clinic, I didn't get a chance to look at her properly. She wore a green medieval-looking dress that matched her green eyes. Her long willow hair was braided back from her face. She wore no jewellery except for the emerald ring on her finger.

"I admit I came out here alone because you remind me of someone"

"What is your name, sir?"

"Hiro, Hiro Kanzaki,"

"You are Hitomi's younger brother?"

"How do you know Hitomi? You mean that "place" she disappeared off to was where you came from?"

"No, I never meet Hitomi. I have only heard of her name."

"From who,"

"Alethea." That name chased my heart to nearly stop.

_It was a grim day. The world seemed to be grieving for the loss of Hitomi as our family was. I stood between my parents as we looked on the grave of my departed sister. I knew she was annoyed with me most of time for bugging her but I missed her selflessness in taking care of me. Standing apart from the crowd was a girl that looked about Hitomi's age. I couldn't help being curious about her. I watched all throughout the service and then sought her after during the reception._

"_Were you friends with my sister?"_

"_Yes, she could have been my other half and I grieve that she couldn't be here with me…us,"_

"_My name is Hiro,"_

"_I am named Alethea."_

Shayndel

I watched the various emotions play over the gentleman's face. He looked like Hitomi from the drawing that Alethea showed me. His hair was cut in a similar fashion and his eyes were the same colour.

"How do you know of her?" he asked after moments of silence.

"She is my sister through my husband's brother." I explained as discretely as I could.

"You aren't obviously from here," he concluded quite abruptly.

"Obviously you know more than you wish to reveal. Where do you believe I am from?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Gaia," he said after a split second.

"Your sister was transported there when she was fifteen…"

"...and she met a King from a country called Fanelia. She used to tell me stories about Gaia and when I asked her if any of it was true, she just smiled at me with a sad look in her eyes," He laughed bitterly

"Did you believe?"

"I wanted to believe but how could I believe in a place I have never been to," he spoke frustrated.

"You can believe in it now and take me back," I asked.

"You can't, you are sick," he said.

"You are doctor?" I asked seeing the confirmation. "What is wrong with me?"

"It's nothing I have seen but it looks like some kind of cancer. Your body is weakening because your ability to fight diseases and sickness is diminishing."

"You can't save me but if I don't go back, I may be too late,"

"Late for what?"

"The land is dying; dragons bound to the earth are being slaughter. I have to stop them."

"But going back could kill you, you almost didn't make when we found you!"

"I have to take my chances. Your medicine can't help me but you are a doctor, will you help me?"

I felt him tense as he stood between two crossroads of his life. I knew the code that doctors followed to not pass judgement and serve those in need of care.

"I will come but at least let me get my tools,"

I shook my head empathically.

"We don't have time. Every minute we spend here will shorten the time in Gaia to save the dragons. You have to rely on your knowledge and your heart,"

"Alright, let's go," I agreed knowing that this would be my ultimate test as a doctor.

_Nestled in a cocoon of warmth, I was suddenly jolted from my sleep when two "things" jumped on top of me._

"_Mama!"_

_I sprang up from bed and tried to contain the jumping creatures. Blurs of flaxen hair danced around my face and giggling surrounded my ears as the jumping continued._

"_How did we use to have this much energy?" I mumbled shrugging to get up on the shaky mattress._

"_We didn't."_

"_Papa!" Squeals of laughter erupted as the twins rushed off the bed towards their father and latched onto his arms as he appeared from the adjoining study. Abira_

"_Did you take care of your mother while I was away?" Folken asked them._

"_We did," they said looking over at me for assurance._

_I nodded and opened my arms for their hugs._

"_Mama, can we go riding today?"_

"_As long it's alright with your father," I said looking over their heads as Folken sat on the edge of the bed._

_He nodded in confirmation. Another round of squeals and bouncing on the bed left me exasperated as I tugged them off to get them dressed and ready. That afternoon the four of us rode along the plains in high spirits that having a care for the world. It would be one of the last days of our happiness._

Author's Note: It's been so long that I have been into writing so I thank my friend pixieglimmer for inspiring again.


	2. Traveler from the Mystic Moon

**Ch.2 : Traveler from the Mystic Moon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but my own original characters (Shayndel, Alethea, Hiro, etc.)

_The sound of laughter surrounded me as I watched the twins plucking daisies from the ground and pleating together as Alethea taught from her seating position on the lounge chair. She was well into the last months of her pregnancy and was rather constricted to what she was allowed to do. I could tell it irritated her and she attempted to join the twins as they moved to the mossy grass._

"_You shouldn't be moving around," I reproached her._

"_I swear sometimes you are worse than Van," Alethea sighed taking a seat._

"_If he sees you on the grass, he'll throw a fit and I don't want to be the recipient of that," I pointed out._

"_That's true, he wouldn't dare get me riled up," she said._

"_He senses your agitation, try not to give him a heart attack, he's still young," I appeased.._

"_Mama," Abira's voice shifted my conversation away to see her running towards me with two ropes of daisies. She gingerly placed them on the crown of our heads which with her height made them lopsided. I kissed her forehead and asked her to find some forget-me-nots so I would make a wreath for her._

"_You are going to see me through my birth?" she asked me as she rubbed her blooming belly._

_I faltered over my answer even though my heart very much wanted to be with her to welcome her child into the world. _

"_It would be an honour to be witness of your son's birth," I replied resting my hand on her stomach._

"_You looked," she said piercing me with her green eyes._

_I looked down, removed my hands and placed them in my lap. _

"_I only looked because I didn't think if I would have enough time," I said fidgeting my fingers._

"_For what?" she asked._

"_To linger," I answered lifting my eyes again to meet hers._

"_You won't be here when he's born," she said understandingly yet with sadness._

"_No," I said regrettably._

"_I can feel it too. The feeling of dread permeating the land," she said._

"_Ever since Folken has been away, I have recurring dreams. The first night, I sensed a change in the wind but I have not received another sign yet."_

"_But it is soon." She pressed._

"_Yes…soon," I said just as Abira and Zephyr dumped the purple flowers on my skirt. I braided them together making sure the links were tight._

Hiro

If there was feeling to describe the sensation of not being on Earth, I would say it felt like begin sucked in and then spitted out again; which was exactly what happened. As my sister described in her stories, a column of blue light beamed down from the sky and lifted us up. Now, the place she excitedly explained to me was coming to life.

"Hiro," a faint voice called from behind. I spun around and rushed to help the fallen woman.

"Miss, what's wrong?"

"Hard to breathe..." she inhaled and exhaled rather slower than normal.

I bent over to check her pulse and found it fading.

"Which way?" I demanded.

"Up ahead," she said weakly.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and hoisted her up to lean on my side as I walked us both ahead. After a couple of steps, she was slipping from me and I quickened to prop her against the nearest tree.

"Can't make it, you have to go ahead and get help," she replied eyes half open.

"Who do I look for?" I asked impatiently not wanting to waste more seconds of her life.

There was no reply. I leaned closer to see her eyes shut and her breath shallow. I swore under my breath and started to scoop her up in my arms.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I jerked my head to the direction of the voice. The owner was a tall broad man; very tall. I gulped the nervousness my stomach was emitting from the way his gaze was inflicting on me and explained that I had come across a lady and she was sick, needing medical attention.

He swept his gaze to the woman behind him and immediately his eyes hardened. He approached me in two strides and viciously lifted me off the ground.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded roughly shaking me.

"Oh do you know her?" I said meekly, every cell in my body frozen from his blazing anger.

Hiro

I whipped my head around and saw that the woman was sliding from her position against the trunk.

"Put me down, she needs help right now," I said.

He dumped me on the ground and rushed over to the woman. He gathered her in his arms and stroked her face.

"Shayndel, wake up!"

Shayndel? Was that her name? I realized I never asked for her name. Now I could see the uneasiness that the man was feeling from the unconscious Shayndel. Now, how to convince him after he thought I was trying to hurt her? Who else did Hitomi mention was from Fanelia?

There was Van but he had black hair. Ruhm but he was from the wolf clan. There were the council but were probably old men. This man seemed to be in his early thirties. Who he could be? He had very light blond almost white hair and a purple tear drop on his right cheekbone.

It couldn't be him!

_I want a CAT scan and blood tests run on her immediately. She's still unstable._

_Doctor Kanzaki, here are the test results you wanted._

_What is this? Her body isn't reacting well to the antibiotics. Her blood cells seem weak._

Folken

"You are Folken Strategos?"

I looked up from the unconscious and cold body in my arms to see that man standing in front of me.

"I haven't gone by that name since the end of the Great War," I said coldly.

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, but if I don't help her, she WILL die," he stressed.

I tried to sense her, but she was too withdrawn for me to reach her.

"I'm from the Mystic Moon. I am a doctor. PLEASE!" I looked at him and saw his sincere concern.

I nodded my consent and laid her out on the grass. I watched him as he placed his fingers on her inner wrist and under her nose. He then got up and straddled her with both legs entrapping her body.

"What are you doing?" I growled at his blatant disregard at their closeness.

"Her heart has stopped; I have to get it going again,"

With that he placed his hands together in a fist and pushed on her ribcage.

"Come on," he shouted rhythmically moving his hands up and down.

I could only watch helplessly as the stranger tried to save her.

Shayndel

"Shayndel! Wake up!"

Folken, is that you?

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, but if I don't help her, she WILL die!"

That's Hiro's voice

I tried to follow in the direction of their voices but I could only see darkness.

"It's not your time yet,"

I turned around and saw the person who had delivered me the fate that I had so easily disregarded.

"Will my time end when I save Gaia?" I asked.

"You must cleanse the land of the corruption. The blood of Dragons cannot be shed any longer. Only you can save them."

"How Varie?" I demanded.

"You know the answer, you must return back," she said calmly.

I took a deep breath trying to ease the bitterness of reality.

"I have to hurt Folken again," I said sadly.

"Shayndel," she called.

I turned to face her and was almost cheek to cheek. She regarded me with her sorrowful eyes.

"Courage, my daughter. Courage is all you have left."

Then she faded.

I was greeted by darkness again. I blinked rapidly as I saw multiple spots forming in front of my eyes. I attempted to turn my head but found my body protesting otherwise. Then I felt a cool hand on my neck bringing me up into a sitting position. A face loomed over me as I slowly regained my vision.

"Shayndel, can you see me?"

"Folken," I said in a small voice as his face became visible for me to make out.

"Thank God!" he said in relief as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder.

"I can't move,"

He raised his head and gently eased me up on the pillows.

"I'll go get the doctor."

A few moments later he returned with Hiro. He looked tired from the dark circles under his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired approaching the bed.

"Like my body has been pricked with needles," I said.

"You were 'dead' for about 2 minutes. I imagine your body is still in shock." He said bending over to pick up my wrist and checking my pulse.

"Thank you for saving my life," I expressed graciously.

"I have a promise to keep," he stated.

"What promise?" Folken asked.

I almost forgot that he was still in the room. I looked at Hiro silently pleading with him to not disclose what he knew.

"I promised I would make sure she was able to return home safely," he said.

Folken regarded him silently, his silence obviously making Hiro very uncomfortable. He was timely interrupted by the twins rushing over and pouncing on the bed.

"Mama!" they cried clutching onto me as they had done when I was taken away to the Mystic Moon.

"My darlings, don't cry. I am here." I soothed stroking their hair.

"Abira, Zephyr, mother has to rest, you should be back in bed," Folken said coming over and gently trying to pry them off of me.

"We want to stay here with Mama," Abira said.

"It's alright, they can stay here tonight," I said as I brushed a light kiss on Abira's head.

"Papa, can you tell us story?" Zephyr requested.

Folken sat on the edge of the bed and arranged blankets to cover the twins as well as helping me onto my back. I noticed Hiro choose to make his exit quietly but I knew we would have to have a serious discussion alone. I pushed those thoughts aside as I focused my attention on my children and the fluid voice of Folken. Gradually his words seem so distanced to me and I feel asleep warmed by the twins.

The next few days I was forced to remain in bed. Alethea was also confined to bed since she had just given birth to a son namesaked for Van's father. However, she visited me, still weak from the physical labour, holding the baby for me to see.

"He looks like Van but has your eyes," I stated watching her rock the baby in her arms.

"However, he has not inherited wings,"

"You knew right away," I asked curious.

"My parents probed my shoulder blades to see if the wings were sprouting within me. Goau does not have them," she answered.

"Does he still have the other characteristics of a draconian?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, his senses are in full alert," she said.

"Forgive me for not being with you," I apologized.

"It couldn't be helped where you were; besides my son and I are both healthy,"

"Did you get to meet Hiro?" I asked.

"I heard he had saved you when Folken brought you back, but Van hasn't let me leave the room," she said.

"Then how were you able to come here?" I inquired.

"I snuck out while he is attending council," she replied.

"Alethea, are you really trying to give him a heart attack?" I exclaimed

"Well if he would have let me see you in first place, I wouldn't have to. Besides I feel fine, sitting in bed or here isn't much of a difference," she pointed out.

"May I hold him?" I asked.

She started to get up, but I cut her off by flipping the covers over and swinging my legs around to touch the cool floor. Slowly and shakily moving towards her, I braced myself into the other chair and studied the newest addition to the family.

"It seems once you become a mother, it becomes second nature to know how to hold them," I said cupping his head.

"It would seem so," she replied studying me with her eyes. I was about to ask her what was on her mind when Hiro came in. He halted when he saw Alethea. She in turn looked at him for long pause as if she was seeking something in him.

"Greetings, Hiro," she finally responded.

"You really are the same Alethea that I meet at my sister's funeral?" he asked.

"Yes but you might have guessed that I was different then," she replied back.

"Would Hitomi have wanted me to come here?" he questioned.

"The choice is only your own. She would be glad that we have met again," she said.

"You were in labour when I arrived. This is your son," he inquired inclining his head towards the bundle in my arms. I sharply turned my head to face Alethea but her expression was unreadable.

"It was difficult but I made it," she said.

_Because I was here_

"Alethea, you could have hurt you and the baby," I reproached.

"It wasn't intentional Shayndel. I wanted you beside me," she admitted.

"But you realize the cause of me leaving in the first place was because you wished for me to be safe?" I said.

"I know but now I can no longer control what's happening," she answered.

"You can't, but I can. I have to stop the slaughter of dragons in Zaibach. You knew this already. I am tied to the land, it can't be altered." I said clasping her hand.

"Are you meaning to say that Alethea's pendant caused you come to Mystic Moon and return?" Hiro interrupted our intense conversation.

"How do you know about the pendant?" Alethea asked turning her attention on him.

"My sister would sketch this necklace and she said it contained ancient power that the winged people wore and worshipped," he answered.

"Alethea, you better return to bed before Van finds you gone," I advised.

"Yes, that is probably best," she said taking the baby from me and standing up making her way out the door.

At last I found myself alone with Hiro.

"How long do I have?" I asked abruptly.

"At the rate of your body reaction, not very long," he said.

"I have to get to Zaibach as soon as possible," I decided.

"It's on the other side of the globe, you might not make it," he exclaimed.

"If I don't, then there will be no dragons left to maintain the land," I pointed out.

"Folken doesn't know," he deduced as the truth dawned on him.

"I can't tell him," I said sadly.

"He has the right to know," he pointed out.

"We just established that I have to go to Zaibach, if he finds out he won't let me go and risk danger. Do you see how hard it will be for me to not go?" I pleaded.

"But how will we even get there?" he asked.

"I have an idea and I need your help,"

The next morning after both Van and Folken were in council session, I took the twins and Hiro to see the wolf tribe. I introduced Hiro to Ruhm and had the children playing with the wolf cubs.

"I need a favour from you," I brought out once the three of us where out of sight from others but still in view for me to watch the twins.

"What can I do?" Ruhm asked.

"I need you to arrange transport for Hiro and me to Palas, but only to see Allen Schezar," I requested.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked after studying for a moment.

"Early tomorrow, I also need you to send a message to him before I arrive,"

"Alright leave the details to me. I'll meet you by the forest entrance at dawn tomorrow," he said turning to go.

"You aren't going to ask what the reason is." I said stopping from taking a step further.

"I didn't want to know why Folken wanted to meet with Van after doing the things he did. But it wasn't because he wanted hurt Van, he was trying to protect him. And now you are protecting him," he said.

"Thank you," I said feeling my eyes mist up.

"No need, lady. Just make sure you return to us quickly and safely,"

_If I return_

Author's Note: As you know, in the anime series, Hitomi mentions she has a little brother. Keeping with the same letter of name, I though Hiro seemed appropriate. He would be around 27.

I added in the forget-me-nots because I believe they are purple and that's my favourite colour.

"" stands for person's point of view

"…" stands for person thinking to themselves in a dream state

Italics means thinking to themselves and also the passages with italics is something that happened in the past


	3. Tangled Web

**Ch.** **3: Tangled Web**

Disclaimer: Read the rest.

Hiro

_The walk back to the castle was deathly silent. Shayndel's body was rigid and tense causing the children to quiet down when she came to take them back. I too found myself short of words. How do you offer comfort to someone who may not live to see her children grow up? I followed her gaze as the children were walking ahead of us hand in hand._

"_Ever since they were born, they were able to sense other's emotions; it's the draconian blood in them," she replied wrapping her shawl tighter around her arms._

"_But so do you,"_

"_Technically I am not," she paused as if to check if the children were away from hearing distance._

"_You can't mention anything to their father," she whispered._

"_How do you propose we leave without being detected?" I inquired._

"_Surprises come when they are least expected, we just have to pretend everything is normal. By the time we leave, it will be too late,"_

"_As long as I don't have to face Folken,"_

"_He won't hurt you, you saved my life," she reasoned._

"_He wasn't thinking of that when he first found me. Almost choked me to death when he saw you unconscious," I snorted._

_Her eyes widened at the revelation. _

"_Mama, come quickly!" Abira called from ahead._

_Shayndel rushed over to her and dropped to her knees to meet her eyes. _

"_What's wrong, darling?" she asked._

"_Papa, he's angry," _

_I watched as she tried to compose herself. _

"_Abira, you and Zephyr should go see your new cousin. Get Merle to take you, I'll be along in a while," she said taking both of their hands in hers._

_I was dreading the confrontation between those two. We reached the gardens where coincidently Folken was standing, waiting for us._

"_Papa, we are going to see cousin Goau," Zephyr said running up to him._

"_Try not to be too loud, he's still sensitive,"_

"_Were we like that?" Abira inquired coming up beside her brother._

"_Yes, now hurry before he is to take his nap," he said pushing them along. _

_When he turned to face us again, I thought being starred down in the forest was bad, I never felt so intimidated._

"_Why did you go off without telling anyone?" he demanded directly his question naturally to Shayndel._

"_I didn't want to stay cooped up in the room. Hiro said it was alright to take a walk. I only went to visit Ruhm," she defended._

"_There is something I have to ask you," he said shortly._

"_Alright, should we talk in your study?" she said making a move to leave._

"_No, I want Hiro to hear this as well," he cut her off with his hand._

"_What do you want to ask me?" I asked._

"_How did you meet Shayndel on the Mystic Moon?" he asked._

"_I'm a doctor; she was brought to me," I answered._

"_Why, was she hurt?" he asked._

"_Folken, I was transported to another place, of course I wouldn't have been feeling well," she answered placing a hand on his arm which he swept off. I saw the hurt in her eyes from his brush off._

"_No, there's more to it than that. What are you trying to hide from me?" he demanded._

"_I can't tell you," she whispered._

"_Can't or won't?" _

_She didn't respond merely looking anywhere but his face._

"_And you, what secret are you getting her to keep for you?" he said menacingly taking a step towards me._

"_No," she shouted blocking him from advancing. I saw the emotions running across his face._

"_Folken, please," she pleaded trying to touch him for reassurance but he just looked at her coldly and walked away._

"_Folken!" she cried as his retreating back was the only thing he would let us see._

_I watched as she sank to the ground and buried her head in her arms. I bent down to assist her but she stopped me._

"_No, it's my burden," she said._

We stepped onto the landing dock. The sun was dazzling across the sparkling blue ocean. Shayla slipped on the hood of her cloak and smiled gratefully when I offered her my arm. The marketplace was bustling with stalls filled with all sorts of merchandise and from the cargo arriving from the ship we had departed from. I let her direct me to our destination. As we walked, I noticed that what my sister described to me of Palas was as vivid as it was now. Gradually, we were moving away from the city centre and we came upon a stretch of meadow filled with stone markers.

"Who are we looking for? I asked.

"A knight of Cali; almost everyday he comes to his mother's grave to place fresh flowers," she replied.

I scanned around for any description matching a knight.

"What if he doesn't show?" I questioned after several minutes had passed and still nobody showed up.

"Then we will have come back again until he does," she answered determined.

Suddenly within our immediate vision, I could make out a young woman running over the tiny slopes, carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She stopped abruptly and turned to wave at someone following behind her. A knight approached, but with him an older lady on his arm. I felt Shayla stiffen beside me.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"I am acquainted with her, but I rather not make my presence known to anyone but Allen. The younger girl is his sister, Selena," she said.

I switched my gaze to study him again. His golden hair was just cut to his shoulders and obviously he had aged since Hitomii had first seen him, but he was still handsome with his uniform and sculpted face. No wonder my sister had a crush on him. They had made it to a grave where the younger girl had placed the flowers on the stone marker. The smell of the sweet flowers must have attracted the butterflies as they were now hovering around the three. The young girl grew excited at this sight and was trying to capture one in her hand. She began to chase it around leaving her place from them. Allen tried to stop her but the lady placed her hand on his arm. He placed his gloved hand over hers and looked fondly down at her. Judging by her looks, she looked to be in her late forties, early fifties and Hitomi said Allen was in his early twenties when she was in Gaia so he must be in his mid-thirties now. There was something odd about his look that I could not place. Then, a body collided with mine. I reached instinctively to catch Shayla making sure she didn't fall.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to catch the butterfly," the girl who was running earlier apologized.

"It's alright, just watch you don't want to injure yourself," I warned.

"Selena!" the knight called out.

"I'm here," she shouted back while sinking to her knees as the butterfly circled her outreached hand.

Somehow as if Shayla sensed their approach, she shielded further into her hood. The lady walked over to the girl and studied the butterfly with her.

Allen addressed me directly, apologizing for his over excited sister.

"It's fine, Selena seems very carefree. I envy her,"

He immediately picked up on my slip.

"How do you know her name?" he demanded slipping his hand over the hilt of his sword.

I looked at Shayla in panic. I was not sure what her plan was at this point. As though as she read my mind, she drew her hood off and pinned her eyes on Allen. Luckily, the two ladies were still engrossed with the butterfly.

"Shayndel I nearly didn't recognize you," he exclaimed flashing me a strange look. He looked over to see if the other two were listening but they did not pay attention.

"I want to keep a low profile. I need to ask you a favour; can you provide me transportation to Zaibach?" she asked stepping away from hearing distance of the other company.

"Yes. However I should warn you that there has been internal strife within Zaibach. I am afraid the ship will only drop you off near the border," he said.

"We'll manage, if you let me borrow your owl to send a message,"

"I know it's none of my business, but does Folken know that you are here?" he asked.

"Don't worry, sir knight, I will take care of her," I said stepping forward.

"Who are you?"

"He's my doctor, please Allen, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about seeing me?"

Shayndel

_I knew Folken didn't want to face me. I removed myself to the library after I tucked the children in. I jumped up from my seat as I heard the door swing open. _

"_What are you doing up so late Van?" I asked as he closed the door behind him._

"_I could ask you the same thing,"_

"_I couldn't sleep,"_

"_Alethea couldn't either, made me go check up on you," he grumbled._

_My mouth curled up into a small smile._

"_Is that all?" I probed._

"_No. I have never seen my brother so angry, what did you do to him?"_

"_I was protecting him,"_

"_Listen I know Hiro is Hitomi's brother but isn't he a little young," he hinted._

"_Is that what you think this is about?" I asked sharply._

"_You tell me," he said calmly waiting for my explanation. I decided simple truth was the best approach to convince him._

"_I am dying," I stated._

"_But Folken doesn't know!" he exclaimed as I shook my head._

"_I'm telling you because I want you to make sure he doesn't come after me when I leave,"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_To finish what was started," I answered._

Keith

If things could be stranger, this was the day for odd events. First an owl swooped into my study and dropped a note from Shayndel asking me to meet her by the forest with transportation. Then I see her not with her husband but with a younger man and he's wearing strange clothing.

"I admit this was not what I was expecting,"

"What were you expecting?" she asked.

"Not him, that's for sure," I gestured to him.

"This is Hiro Kanzaki, from the Mystic Moon. He saved me when I was there,"

"Why were you up there? What's going on?" I asked becoming suspicious.

"Keith, have there been dragon attacks?" she asked.

"Yes, closer to this area, what does this have to with you?"

"This is the dragon's land, they are being slaughtered and if I don't stop this I will be gone too,"

I paled as I realized how white she looked and hurried to bring them into the city capital. I could tell she didn't want to show me how physically exhausted she was simply from walking.

Hiro

I watched as the lady who Keith brought us to sat by Shayndel's side watching the weak rise and fall of her chest.

"I know you are a doctor as well but don't try to help her," I said.

"Why not?" she demanded pivoting her gaze on me.

"This place is ancient, full of power that is incomprehensible to us. Her illness would be something serious from my diagnosis but logically she has been healthy,"

"But to sit by and do nothing, it goes against my morals, our morals!"

"I know, and she didn't leave me with much choice. All we can do is make her comfortable," I said.

"You are really from the Mystic Moon,"

"Was it that obvious?" I said sarcastically.

"You have women doctors there?"

"Yes, in fact women can pretty much choose any professional they want,"

"Well Queen Millerna is a doctor and her sister Eries is charge of state matters,"

"That is because they are already of noble birth, where I live women from any class can be doctors, lawyers, engineers,"

"Don't get too many grand ideas into her head," Keith said.

"And what is wrong with my ideas!" she demanded standing up to him.

"Nothing yet, but remember he's from a different place," he soothed. He was rewarded with a stern look.

"Gaia hasn't evolved yet, one day you will reach a state of equality," I assured.

"You shouldn't start that ball rolling," Shayndel replied from her position on the bed.

She pushed herself up, looking slightly better from before. Flora fussed over her, fluffing her pillows and arranging the blankets.

"Flora, stop fidgeting and let me talk to Shayla," Keith ordered.

This time there was no bickering between the two of them; she quietly left the room and took me in tow.

Keith

She looked slightly better than the last time I had seen her. However I had the inkling that there were more motives to her coming here. She wouldn't have travelled alone and this foreign man, what role did he play?

"Folken doesn't know," I stated.

"No," she replied keeping her eyes locked to the wall behind me.

"And this has something to do with the dragons?"

"Yes,"

"Shayla," I called lifting her chin up to meet my eyes. "How can I help?"

"I need to find the dragon I saved. If he is in the city, then there is still hope,"

"This situation with the dragons, they are stomping villages and towns. People are scared, the rational decision they would make is to fight back," I said rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"I thought the treaty that Zaibach signed, guaranteed the protection of dragons," she asked.

"Well, some people aren't bound to paper and words. How did you think we were first at war?" I said bitterly.

"So what about the internal strife that I heard?" she inquired.

"Well, we had several wealthy merchants who were providing the city supplies and helping with distribution. However, they seem to want to make more profit by taking the dragon skin to sell. Apparently they have massed enough of the common people to help, saying they will protect them from more attacks," I snorted off the last remark.

"Haven't you tried stopping them?" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think I haven't? I can't go arresting every citizen," I snapped. I immediately regretted what I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you,"

"Millennia of history and they can wipe it away in a second; if there aren't any dragons left, anyone with its blood will be extinct," she said sadly.

"So if you don't stop this, you are going to die," I stated.

"Pretty much" she smiled weakly.

"Lieutenant, there has been another attack a couple of miles from the city," a soldier yelled as he burst into the room.

"I don't care what you say, but I have to come," she demanded gripping onto my arm.

"I'm coming too," Hiro said from the doorway. From the set look in his eyes, there was no point in arguing with him.

When we arrived, the stench nauseated my stomach. Piles of carcasses lay amiss throughout the field. It seemed their skin was peeled off and their bodies burned. I could feel the bile upon my throat but I forced it down. I scanned the demolished grounds to find signs of life.

"How could this have happened" Shayla whispered as Hiro supported her by the elbow.

"What I can't put together is why the dragons are attacking the villages? Aren't they known to be creatures that keep to themselves and don't attack unless they feel threatened?" Hiro asked.

"Our situation hasn't been the best since Dornkirk's palace collapsed and all its sorcerers finally were destroyed. I have taken over leadership but not everyone is in agreement." I explained.

I watched as Hiro guided Shayla among the ravaged site. She kept her face neutral but I could tell she couldn't bear it for much longer.

"Your body can't handle this anymore, please let me take you back," I pleaded.

"Why would anyone need to do this?"

"For the dragon skin. I'm sorry but there are those people that will use us as pawns and we are in midst of their manipulation."

"What has become of humanity?" she cried out shaking.

"Miss Shayla," Hiro called out, gripping her shoulders.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned.

"Her body is going in to shock," he said.

_There is an open field with rows of wild flowers. The breeze periodically blows across letting my hair fly across my face. I close my eyes savouring the feel._

"_Shayla"_

_I open my eyes to see Folken standing in front of me. He is holding out his hand to me. I tentatively take a step towards him._

_Shayla_

_I looked behind me; I see a dragon that reminds me so much of Alden. I see the hurt in Folken's eyes but I also see the pleading helplessness in the dragon's. They look so ancient yet so young at the same time. I unconsciously reach out to Folken, but stop myself, not able to control the tears streaming down my cheeks. _

"_Please forgive me," _

_With that I turned my back on him._


	4. Pinnacle

**Ch.** **4 – Pinnacle**

Disclaimer: Read the rest.

Folken

Knock. Knock.

I shot out of bed with a feeling of dread. Sweat covered my body, I was breathing hard. It was just a nightmare.

Knock. Knock.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed, wishing to be left alone in my thoughts.

"Forgive me, your highness, but his majesty requests your presence in the throne room," the voice behind the wooden door replied.

I quickly slipped on a shirt and walked over to unbolt the door open.

The servant jumped slightly either from my disarrayed appearance or from my quick response at answering the door.

"Tell his majesty, I will be there presently," I answered.

He nodded and scurried away. I closed the door and leaned my forehead against the cool wood.

What could Van possibly want at this hour? Unless it was about…

I shut those thoughts out and went to get dressed.

Allen

I studied the paintings on the ceiling and to the man standing in front of me. When I first met Van, he was a brash and young prince but now he has become a good king who serves his country with pride.

"Forgive me for disturbing you at this hour," I said.

"It's fine, Folken should be here soon," he replied.

"I'm here, brother," a voice sounded from the back of the room. It had been a few years since I had seen Folken. He was standing under the archway looking tall as always but were those dark circles under his eyes?

"Folken, Allen says there have been reports of dragon slayings in Zaibach," Van said.

"Do we know what Keith is doing about this?" he asked approaching closer.

"He can't do much exactly; there is already division among them. Plus mobs of people are joining in; it's hard to control that kind of mentality," I said.

"There should be at least some warning given to anyone traveling to the direction of their borders," Folken reasoned.

"Yes, I warned Sha..someone who wanted to go into Zaibach, but they went in anyways," I quickly tried to cut off the name hanging consciously on the tip of my tongue.

"You know there is trouble in Zaibach, why did you let them go into the territory?" Van questioned raising his eyebrow inquisitively. Folken was silent but I could feel his penetrating stare as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I tried not to squirm for those few seconds that Folken stared at me felt like hours.

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that we know this person?" he said finally.

"Forgive me but I gave my word." I stated, unable to come up with anything else.

"You saw her didn't you?" he stated.

"I never said that," I denied.

"Where is she?" he asked forcefully

"Folken, if Allen has any information regarding Shayla, he would let us know," Van said placidly.

"Well it seems like you aren't making much of an effort to find out where she went. In fact, don't you find it odd that the boy from the Mystic Moon has disappeared too?" he snarled.

"I don't see what Hiro has to do with this?" Van said. "Besides, maybe she doesn't want to be found," he said quietly under his breath.

He spun around looking angrily between the two of us, "You know something too then!" he accused.

"I don't know where Shayla's whereabouts are and neither does Allen," Van stated firmly.

"But you **do** know something," he pressured.

"Brother, let this go," Van pleaded, changing his tone to more of a personal appeal.

"Will you have to order me to drop this then?" he asked.

"I just may have to," Van said.

"Lord Van, come quickly!" Merle yelled breaking into the room, completely out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously coming up and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Abira won't stop crying. Alethea went to check up on the twins and then suddenly Abira woke up from her sleep sobbing uncontrollably. Zephyr woke up too and can't get her to calm down," she said.

Before Van could get in a word, Folken took off from the room.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour," he apologized.

"No, he has a right to be worried. I'll show myself out," I said understandingly.

"I'll have Ruhm escort you to the border," he said shaking my hand in farewell.

"May our next meeting be of better fortune."

Folken

I immediately sprinted to their rooms and flung the door open. I saw Abira huddled in the corner of her bed shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her brother was sitting beside her, holding her hand. Alethea was talking to her in a soothing voice and was trying to get her to move back under her covers but she refused to budge.

"What happened?" I demanded watching the scene play out in front of me.

Alethea straightened up to face me. "Folken," she said hesitatingly

"We can't sense Mama," Zephyr said softly.

I took Abira in my arms as I sat down on the bed.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Papa…sob…I can't sense Mama anymore. She just disappeared and it hurts," she said burying her face into my neck.

"We even tried together to find her," Zephyr replied.

It took a while for me to calm Abira down and get her back into bed. Later, I sat there for a long time, watching the rise and fall of their small chests. The twins weren't that strong in their draconian powers yet so the link could be severed quickly. I reached out and tried to sense her presence, but like the time I found her in the forest, I felt nothing.

Alethea

I had assumed the worst of Shayla when I went into the twins' room to find Abira in hysterics. I quietly slipped out of their room after Folken came. I returned back to my room to find Van overlooking our son in his bassinet.

"Your meeting finished already?" I asked.

"Well, it kind of ended when Folken heard of the twins," he said tucking the blanket around him.

"If you keep doing that, you are going to suffocate him," I teased.

He looked over sheepishly and was about to reply back when Folken stormed into the room.

"Where's Allen?" he demanded.

"Please kept your voice down, I just got Goau to sleep," I pleaded.

"I just found out that he was escorted out of the palace,"

"I saw no reason for him to stay. He came here to give what he needed to report," Van said.

"He was deliberately keeping something about Shayla from me!" he raised his voice and that woke up Goau.

"Look what you did!" I said picking him up and putting him lightly on my shoulder as I hummed a lullaby for him.

"Folken, it's late, can't we wait until morning?" Van asked walking over to cover him with the blanket.

I watched emotions play on his face as he tried to keep his anger in check. He strode out without a word.

"You should go after him," I said placing Goau back in the crib.

"And tell him what: 'Sorry, brother, your wife told me not to tell you'" he exclaimed.

"Shayla made her decision and you have to let him make his," I said.

He scowled. "That's too vague,"

"No it's not," I insisted.

Folken

_It was fascinating watching her belly swell. I had seen Van grow in my mother's womb but it felt strange that half of me was growing inside Shayla. I smiled wistfully as I found her asleep on the lawn chair with her reading book sprawled under her folded arms. I reached over to gently take the book out and place it on the stand. I pulled the blanket that was scrunched around her lower body to her shoulders. She stirred slightly but continued to sleep as I placed a hand over her belly. I watched her until her eyes fluttered open._

_She smiled gently at me as I pushed back the wisps of hair around her eyes._

"_I must have fallen asleep while reading," she commented as she attempted to rise into a seating position._

_I helped her up, making sure the pillows were placed directly under her lower back._

"_It's a good thing, it's not too sunny. You should probably read in the shade instead, I don't want you have to a heat stroke."_

_She was going to reply back, saying I was being too protective when she let out a gasp clutching a hand to her stomach._

"_What is it?" I asked urgently._

_The look on her face was indescribable, but it was of pure happiness. She reached over for my hand and placed it over where she had hers previously. Then I felt a kick under the pressure of my hand._

"_Did you feel that?" she asked._

"_Yes, the baby's first kick,"_

"_Actually, I'm having twins," she announced._

_I looked at her speechless but before I could gather my thoughts, she gasped again, placing her hand on the other side of her belly._

"_There's the other one," she said._

"_When did you know this?" I mustered letting her move my hand to feel the other kick again._

"_For awhile. At first, I sensed one presence, only because the twins are connected to me as one but as time passed, they separated into two distinct forces."_

"_That would explain why you are so huge and still have four months to go," I said jokingly._

_She smacked me rather hard considering she was pregnant and was waddling everywhere._

"_Careful what you say around the children," she exclaimed._

"_You think they can hear us," I asked._

"_Well draconian children have had sharper hearing and twins are rare, so I wouldn't be surprised," she mused._

"_What should we talk about?" I asked._

"_Doesn't matter, just let them know we love them," she said._

_I lowered my ear to her belly. I felt the rhythmic kicking, bringing tugs to my heart and I began to talk._

I sat in the same spot where I thought the gods had forgiven me for my sins and sent me Shayla and my two children. Now everything was unravelling before me. I buried my face in my hands rubbing my eyes from fatigue over the past few restless nights. I heard faint footsteps. They started getting closer until they reached me.

"You aren't helping yourself," Van commented taking a seat beside me.

"Well if you wouldn't keep secrets from me, I wouldn't be here," I pointed out.

"Haven't you thought that there was a reason that Shayla didn't tell you," he asked.

"What does it matter? She's gone," I said bitterly.

"Are you sure? Alethea would not keep something like that from us," he stated.

I didn't reply.

"I mean, where would she go? Even if Allen did see her, she wouldn't stay in Palas because of Miranda. Where do you think she is?" he questioned.

Why was there someone related to that girl from the Mystic moon here in Gaia?

Shayla started getting sick around the time that Allen said the dragon attacks began….

She's in Zaibach

Shayndel

I heard voices around me but I couldn't move.

"Folken," I cried out.

"She's with fever," I heard someone reply.

"Forgive me," I whimpered.

Someone shushed me and fed me some liquid. It tasted rough against my throat. With that I fell into unconsciousness again. I woke up again and this time I could move. I tested my arms and legs slowly to pull myself up. I looked over and saw Hiro sleeping in a chair by the window. His hand was propped under his head to support his drooping form. His hands, they looked strong, exactly as I pictured doctor's hand to look like .Suddenly I felt a pang as I might never see my children's hands grow from their chubby fingers that grasped the hem of my sleeve to adult hands capable of infinite possibilities. I banished that thought when he started to stir.

"How long have I been out?" I asked as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Three days," he answered rubbing his eyes over.

"He wasn't there," I said.

"No, he wasn't," he answered.

Just then a loud noise erupted.

Hiro

She slowly go out of bed and made her way to the window holding onto the curtains for support.

"Where is the smoke coming from?" she asked.

"Keith ordered the bodies to be burned." I explained.

Or what was left. Kami-san! What had I gotten myself into? Then again, Hitomi would have thought the same thing when she first came here and started her adventures with Van.

Through her nightgown, she looked thin, almost gaunt. I could see some of her bones sticking to her skin.

How long does she have?

I mentally assessed her condition and the symptoms she was displaying currently.

**Thump.**

I almost jumped out of my chair. I looked around; no one. Shayla showed no reaction to it.

**Thump.**

This time I had to tell Shayla when I spotted a faint glow right by her heart.

**Thump.**

It pulsed light in time to the beats I kept hearing.

"Shayla," I said tightly.

She looked over and then down to see a faint glow upon her. She turned to face me, her body shadowed in light.

"He's here," She said calmly.

Author's Note: I'm sorry to say that this last bit, I am not entirely happy about either. I said this about the third chapter, but my writer's inspiration pulled through and I was able to change it. Hopefully that will happen with this chapter too and for future chapters.


End file.
